LxReader (A Death Note Fanfiction)
by subway2323
Summary: Will you be able to win L's heart over? Can he make time for your love in the mysterious Kira case? Can you uncover the truth about the case, and your relationship together?


You were ready, really ready for that promotion, and when it came you can say that your heart did a little back flip. You were so happy that you were finally taking your career places. You were a little nervous of where things would take you, but you didn't care enough to pay attention to it. You were so happy. You were finally done sorting paper's on your bosses desk and checking to make sure that everyone had there coffee by noon. You were finally done with working late hours that lead you nowhere on your case. You were finally getting assigned to an official and important task. You waited at the grey colored bench that after noon. You were waiting for someone on the new task force you had been assigned to pick you up. You were nearly shaking with excitement. You looked up at the sky, it looked as though it might rain and there was only a few rays of light shining through to the ground for some reason. You sighed and looked at your phone, 4:11, he was supposed to pick you up at 4:00. You began tapping your foot on the sidewalk and tried to draw patterns in the dust with your foot. Was he ever coming? You heard someone stumble through a crowd, near a bus stop, a couple feet away. It was a young man with back hair, and what seemed to be dark brown eyes. He stopped right in front of nearly falling over as he looked at a sheet of paper in front of him, and then back at you. "Miss [L/N]?" He spoke hopefully still trying to recover his balance. You were slightly surprised, this man was your co-worker? "That is I" You spoke as you stood up. He put his hand to his face and looked down at the concrete. "I'm so sorry I'm late..." He said apologetically. You shrugged in response like it was no big deal, even though it had really had you worked up there for a minute. "My name is Touta Matsuda" He smiled as he struggled to hold some of the papers in his arms. One caught wind and began to fly away. "Oh-" You were surprised to see him, a man who had been so clumsy a second ago, catch it quickly with the other hand. "Ha, got it!" he smiled as he shuffled it back into place. "You need some help carrying that?" You asked giggling a little. "Yea, that would be helpful." Matsuda sighed and handed you half of the papers. You adjusted your belongings and began walking behind him. "So where we headed too?" You asked with curiosity. Apparently this case was being handled offsite which intrigued you a lot. "It's actually not too far from here." He glanced back at you and forward again as if he was a little nervous about something. You didn't let it get to you and began to start a conversation. "So, what's the current case we are handling?" Matsuda continued to look onward and responded lightly, "I think it would be better if Ryuzaki explained it all to you." You shrugged again not thinking too much about the situation. You let your feet drag on the pavement a little trying to prepare yourself to meet more people. You approached a tall building with an almost unsettling feeling to it. "Is the complex in this building?" You asked as you neared the door. Matsuda laughed a little, "No, the whole things for us." You did a little double take and looked at Matsuda up and down. He was trying to pull one over on you. Ha very funny, picking on the newbie. You decided to go along with it. "Wow, someone on the team must have really deep pockets then." You giggled a little, waiting for Matsuda's reaction. "Hmmm, Ryuzaki does have quite a bit of cash on hand, although I don't know how much...He doesn't really talk about it." Matsuda responded opening the door for you to walk in. Pft, this guys really good at putting up a facade...You thought as you walked into a lobby like room. Matsuda brushed off some dirt from his clothes and held out a hand. "Here, I'll take those papers back, wouldn't want the team to think I'm slacking." He smiled gently. You willing handed the papers over noticing that your hands were getting a little tired. You stepped back a little and brushed your feet off at a mat before another set of blurred glass doors. "Well, let's go on in, shall we?" Matsuda spoke and leaned on the handle to open the doors yet again. You stepped in, your mind was blown. There before you lay a huge room, at the front a half a dozen TV monitors stood on walls with various pictures flashing on them. To your right there was an array of tables with random paperwork scattered about. To your left there was an elevator and a set of stairs. There seemed to be an entire control system at the front, as well. You noticed two people at the front of the room. One with golden colored hair that was busily typing at the computer, and one with raven colored hair who lay hunched over only a couple feet away. The first thing you said was, "Well, I guess you weren't kidding when you said you owned the building." You shuffled your feet a bit. What kind of investigation was this, anyway? Matsuda looked a little confused and said, "Oh, you thought I was kidding?" He laughed a bit and walked you over to the front of the room. You shuffled your feet around a bit feeling the nerves get to you. You saw the dark haired man spin around in his chair when he had heard the footsteps behind. And that is when you first met L, other wise known as Ryuzaki, the greatest man you would ever meet. 


End file.
